


This Is Our Home

by Azalie_Kirkland



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Any meteor show really, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homesickness, I didn't really choose a specific one, Parental Prowl, Short One Shot, Sideswipe misses Cybertron, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalie_Kirkland/pseuds/Azalie_Kirkland
Summary: Prowl and Sideswipe watch a meteor shower and talk about Cybertron.





	This Is Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this during the Perseid shower last year and just had to get it out of my system. I forgot to post it until today though lol whoops

Prowl sighed as he finally signed off on the last datapad on his desk. He might've actually got a full night's recharge tonight if not for his plans to leave the ark. He felt a bit of joy when his chronometer read to be around 1 A.M. local Earth time. The meteor shower would be peaking soon. 

Prowl would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. It was the only thing that reminded him of his old home on Cybertron, short of being surrounded by the last survivors of his species. 

His doorwings sensed a bot coming up behind him, and he resisted showing his annoyance in his field as he turned around. He stared at the fidgeting bot, trying to remain patient. He'd been waiting all night to go out!

"Sideswipe. What do you need?" He let his annoyance peak through just a tiny bit, knowing this bot would not care in the slightest.

Sideswipe almost looked ashamed. "Well... Sunstreaker's out on patrol. And it's nice that I can see what he's seeing right now. But... It doesn't live up to the real thing," the red twin visibly drooped at that last sentence.

Realization dawned on the Praxian, and he hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to propose. "Come on, then," he said as he continued on his way out of the Ark. He was already going to get his audials lectured off by their security mech. Might as well add a twin along to that. 

Prowl, sensing the red mech balking behind him, allowed more annoyance into his field and rolled his optics. "I already cleared it with Red Alert. Now come on or you're not leaving." He didn't even have to have his sensors up to know the red twin hurrying to catch up to him. Sideswipe would jump at any opportunity to leave the Ark. 

Appreciating the friendly silence between to two bots, Prowl led them up a path rarely traveled by most mechs save himself and Jazz every once in a while. It was high enough to see the cloudless sky without much light or air pollution. He kept a small smirk to himself as he watched the awe shine across Sideswipe's faceplates.

"It's just like home," the red bot whispered as he sat down and leaned back onto his servos, all while keeping his optics glued to the green and blue streaks painting the sky above.

"It is similar, yes," Prowl agreed, sitting cross-legged with his servos in his lap and helm held high . "Cybertron's were more purple, though." 

Sideswipe hummed in acknowledgment. 

They sat there for about an hour, just staring at the sky and sensing each other nearby. Prowl was almost startled when he suddenly felt sorrow, grief, and a few other variants of sadness radiating from the red town's field. "Sideswipe...?"

Sideswipe stared at the sky a few moments more, but when his optics started leaking, he had to turn his helm away. Prowl placed a, hopefully comforting, servo on the red bot's shoulder strut. They stayed that way another few moments before Sideswipe murmured almost too low for the tactician to hear. "I miss Cybertron so much..."

Prowl didn't know how to respond to that. He lightly squeezed his servo still on the twin and replied, "I miss it, too."

Sideswipe looked back up at the sky. "I know Sunny and I weren't that old when we left, but we still had a life and a home and friends. And yeah, we may have spent some time in the pits, but we made good money from it. Enough to survive at least. And all of that's gone..." He choked on the last few words and had to pause.

A few moments passed between the two, Prowl's servo anchoring Sideswipe until he spoke up. "Prowl?"

"Yes, Sideswipe?"

The twin paused, trying to figure out how to word his question. "What was your life like before the war?" He cringed at how that may have sounded.

Prowl didn't mind. He went to respond but was interrupted before speaking the first word.

"You don't have to tell me now. I'd actually prefer if Sunny was here when you did. He needs to hear it all, too..." Sideswipe trailed off.

Prowl gave one of his rare fond smiles to the red bot. "Just let me know when, and I'd be happy to tell you both."

Sideswipe smiled back.

Another hour passed between the two bots before Sideswipe spoke up again. "Prowl?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get back to Cybertron?" Sideswipe asked.

Prowl ex-vented slowly before responding. "I don't know, Sides." He waited a few moments before continuing, "it may not be Cybertron, but the Ark is like a family, and we've made friends with the humans. We've done what we can to make life here comfortable. This is our home." He felt Sideswipe's agreement and contentment in his field.

Another pause.

"Prowl?"

"Sideswipe."

"Thank you."

"...You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on grandsmasher.tumblr.com


End file.
